Behind scenes
by Klaine is my teenage dream
Summary: It was easy at the beginning, keeping the secret together. But now they want to spread their love with the world. But what they don't know the amount of people that will try to hide their love. Will Darren and Chris withstand all that pressure?
1. Chapter 1

Darren is opening the door of his flat when he feels his phone vibrating in his jean pocket. He drops the shopping bags to take the phone. When he looks at his phone he can see who's calling and he makes a half smile when he sees that is his publicist calling.

"Hey Harry! What's up?"

"We need to talk Darren"

"And what are we exactly doing?"

"How are things between you and Mia?"

Darren pales and closes the door with a bang. He has a bad feeling of how will end that conversation.

"I suppose she is good…?"

"You _suppose _it?"

"Yes! We hadn't talked for a while"

"Why Darren? Isn't she your girlfriend?"

Darren starts to gibber. "Ummm yeah, sure"

"Darren don't lie me, I talked with her. She finally confessed me that you two broke a year ago"

"WHAT!?" Darren yells and throws the bags in the kitchen. "I knew that she wouldn't keep the secret! She is a bitch!"

"Calm down Darren! Why didn't you tell me? And why do you two still going to events together?"

Darren sighs and sits down in the sofa. "Harry… I didn't tell you cause you won't like who I'm dating. I know that Mia was the best for my image in front of my fans, but it was all a lie. I never loved her, and now I found my true love. And I know that you won't like it"

"So… you are not alone?"

"No Harry. I'm dating Chris Colfer"

"Oh my God… We need to see. Right now. And call Chris. In your house in twenty minutes"

Chris opens the door with the keys that Darren gave him a few months ago. Darren listens the door and goes running to receive his boyfriend. When he arrives at the door he sees Chris with a big smile. He hasn't told Chris anything, he only said him that he want to see him. Chris looks at him and says with bright eyes.

"Hey hottie! Did you miss me?"

"A lot" He gives a little kiss to Chris. "But I hadn't called you for this… Well, I've called you for this too but…"

"Hey Darren" Chris caresses Darren's cheek. "Relax. Whatever it is we'll fix it together, okay?"

Darren whispers "Okay… But I'm so sorry… It was my fault, well not entirely, it was Mia…"

Chris takes Darren's hand and says. "Together" And then he pulls him into the living room.

When they arrive, Chris finds a man in his thirties. He is tall and with brown and long hair in a ponytail. He is sitting in Darren's sofa as if he were at his own home. Chris looks at Darren without knowing what to do. Is him the problem? Maybe Darren and that guy…? No, it can't be possible. Darren won't do that.

Chris is so lost in thought that he doesn't realize that the guy has woken up and is going to them. The guy stretches his hand and presents himself. Now that he's closer to him, Chris can feel like he knows that guy. But don't know where he had seen him.

"Hi my name is Harry"

"I'm Chris"

"I know. The famous Chris!"

"Umm… Thanks? Excuse me, but we know each other?"

"Well, maybe you have seen me in Glee set sometime, but we haven't ever talked. I'm Darren's publicist! Nice to meet you Chris"

"Oh right… Nice to meet you too Harry! I'm… I'm Darren friend"

Harry looks with a funny smile to Chris's hand that is holding Darren's. Chris tries to get rid of his hand, but Darren doesn't let him. He looks at Chris eyes and says with softly voice.

"That's why I called you Chris… Mia has told him"

"But… But she said that she would keep the secret!"

"I guess we can't trust her"

Chris looks at Darren with puzzled eyes. Now is Darren that tries to calm down Chris with his eyes. Chris makes a big sigh of resignation.

Chris and Darren are sitting in the sofa still holding hands while Harry is in front of them in an armchair. Darren and Chris looks so nervous, they hadn't talked about their relationship to anybody, except Mia. And they had only told her because she deserved and explanation for the rupture. They wanted to keep in secret at the beginning to make sure it was the right thing, but then they keep it in secret for more time cause they found that it was fun their secret meetings, their stolen kisses in hidden places in the Glee set and the looks in the red carpet. And now they were ready to spread the world their love, but they have a feeling that it won't be as easy as they though.

Harry starts to talk cause it looks like the boys won't do it.

"So… Since when are you together?"

Chris starts to talk.

"Well… That's a long long story"

Chris and Darren exchange looks and smile remembering how they started…

_Darren was in front of Chris home. They will meet to practice their lines in the new episode. "Original songs". Darren is so nervous. They are friends of course, but lately Darren has felt a weird sensation every time that Chris was close to him._

_He can't stop thinking in Chris, and every time he sees that he enters into the set, Darren makes a big smile without realizing. Mia is starting to notice that Darren isn't the same, but Darren doesn't care. He only has eyes for Chris._

_But he really doesn't want to ruin their friendship, so he won't tell anything to Chris until he sees that maybe Chris has the same feelings that him._

_Darren finally knocks the door and Chris opens the door. When he sees Chris he feels like he can melts right there._

"_Hi Darren! You arrive early!"_

"_Um… I'm sorry .I… I can come later if you want"_

"_No! Of course not! Come here!"_

_Darren enters and Chris says embarrassed._

"_I'm sorry! Everything is a mess! _

"_No… Don't worry! It's okay"_

"_Let's go to the room, we can practice there! We will be more comfortable in my bed!"_

_Darren opens the eyes without knowing what to say._

"_My bed is of water!"_

"_Cool! Let's go"_

_They are both sitting in Chris bed laughing and reading their lines, when it's the time to practice the kiss scene. When Darren reads what's coming next blushes, and he seems to see Chris blushing too. _

"_So… Blaine will finally confess his love" Says Darren with a smile. "That's cute"_

"_Yes! Finally! Kurt is crazy about him and Blaine doesn't see it!" _

"_Well, don't make Kurt wait more!" Chris makes a big laugh for the comment of Darren. _

_Darren starts to read his lines with soft voice, like he feels what he is saying. Chris is looking to him. Damn, Darren is so hot and is in his bed right now. But he knows that is impossible. That Darren has girlfriend and that he would never love him. He sees that Darren is finishing Blaine's love confession and that the kiss is so close. Will they kiss there? Or they will wait until the shooting? _

_Darren finishes talking and looks to Chris. _

"_And now Blaine kisses Kurt…"_

"_And… you think that we should practice that, or we should keep the surprise"_

_Darren is so nervous now. He can barely talk. "Well… I don't… Maybe… Or maybe not… What do you think?"_

"_People say that I'm a good kisser, maybe you would like it"_

"_You want to kiss me?"_

"_I would be a liar if I denied"_

_Darren interprets that like a sign and comes closer to Chris. Chris comes closer to him too and takes Darren face between his hands. He can feel Darren's face so warm and he likes it. _

_Darren finally puts his lips on Chris's. He feels the happiest person in the world! He is kissing Chris Colfer! _

_Chris responses to the kiss a little bit wilder and Darren makes a small gasp. Chris smiles and enters his tongue in Darren's mouth. Darren is a little surprised at the beginning but then he responses willingly. _

_Chris takes Darren by his shoulders and makes him lie in the bed. Chris lies above him and continues kissing him. Darren put his hand under Chris shirt and starts to caress his back. Chris makes a moan when Darren starts to caress the skin above Chris butt. Chris stops kissing him and rises a little. He looks at Darren eyes and says._

"_Darren, what are we doing? You have girlfriend?"_

"_I know… But I don't like her, I like you"_

"_Darren you don't like me, you like Kurt"_

"_No! I really like you Chris!"_

"_Are you sure?"_

_Darren reclines in his elbows to have his face a little bit closer to Chris's again. _

"_I've never been surer of anything. But the question is… Do you… ?"_

"_Yes! Cent per cent yes Darren!"_

_He gives a little kiss to Darren again. Darren smiles and says._

"_So now we are some kind of boyfriends?"_

"_Some kind?"_

"_No… no, I mean, we are boyfriends right?"_

"_Do you want that?"_

_For response Darren kisses him again and pushes his hip against Chris's. Chris feels a big lump of Darren against his leg and smiles. Darren starts to kiss his neck and Chris says._

"_I guess we are"_

They look at Harry and Darren says.

"We started a few weeks ago shooting 'Original songs'"

"You are telling me that you have been dating for a year and a half?"

"Yeah…"

"Darren this is crazy"

"Why? I have a boyfriend, and what?"

"This is not okay for your image in front of the fans"

"What? I'm sure my fans would be happy to see me with Chris"

"Darren, listen to me…"

Darren starts to talk louder and louder.

"No! I'm not going to listen to you! You're just a fucking homophobic! You won't listen to us or our version! You are only going to tell us to hide! And this isn't fair! This isn't fair at all!"

He stands up and goes running to his room. He needs to be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Darren is lying in his bed. He knows that he is behaving like a small kid, but he really doesn't know how to react. He used to trust in Mia, why has she done this to them? Or better, how did she dare to do this to him? Years ago she said that she loved him and now she is telling his secrets. Now he has one thing clear. A thing that he would have long time ago, he won't trust on her anymore. He won't talk with her or respond his emails. He will cut with her at all. He feels tears down his cheeks. But not tears of sadness because that drastic decision about cutting at all with his supposed 'friend', there are tears of rage for knowing that he has been a fool thinking he could trust with the world.

He stays like that for a while, until he listens the door of his flat and somebody closing. Maybe Chris and Harry have gone. Better, that way they won't to see him like that.

But he is wrong, cause after a minute somebody knocks the door of his room. Who would be? Chris or Harry? He supposes that is Harry and starts talking mad and yelling.

"Harry. Now is not the best moment to talk! Please go away before I say you anything bad!"

"It's me Dare"

"Oh… Sorry Chris, I didn't want to shout you"

"Hope so. Can I come?"

"No… I mean, I don't want you to see me that way…"

"Why? Are you naked and having fun without me Darren?"

Darren makes a little laugh and Chris smiles when sees that he has made him laugh.

"I'm completely dressed"

"What a shame…"

"I only don't want you to see my face. I look horrible"

"Really? Worse than the day we did a Disney movies marathon?"

Darren smiles and tries to talk as if he was insulted.

"That's a low blow Colfer! 'Bambi' and 'The lion king' are so sad!"

"You were crying before the movie started!"

"Because I knew what would happen next!"

This time Chris laughs and makes a sigh of resignation by the stubbornness of his boyfriend.

"So… Can I come? Please?"

Darren doesn't response and Chris takes that silence as a yes. He opens slowly the door and looks to Darren. Darren is lying face down on his bed. He can't see his face cause he is looking to the other side. Chris smiles at seeing how small and fragile looks Darren at that moment, and knowing he is the only one who can make him smile.

He closes the door without making noise because he isn't sure if Darren knows that he is coming. He takes his shoes off and goes to the side of the bed that Darren is looking at. He lies next to him to look at his eyes.

He sees that Darren is looking at him with red eyes.

That image breaks Chris heart. He caresses Darren cheek and whispers.

"Hello baby"

"Hey…"

"Are you okay?"

Darren shakes his head and tears start to fell down again his cheek. Chris takes Darren' glasses out and put them in the nightstand. He takes Darren' hand and squeezes it while he approximates a little, and kisses Darren' cheek. He feels the salty tears and he kisses him down to his lips. He kisses Darren softly trying to transmit all his love and that everything is going to be okay. Darren responses his kiss sweetly. He can't be more thankful to have Chris next to him.

When Chris sees that Darren has stopped crying he separates and look at him with a smile. Darren responses Chris with a little but warm smile.

Chris takes one of his curls between his fingers and starts to play with it.

"Do you want to talk Dare?"

"Sure…"

"Why are you so upset honey?"

"Cause it isn't fair Chris! Next month we'll comply one year and a half and I can't say the world how much in love I am. I want to go to one of your books singings and scream 'Yeah! That's my boyfriend and I couldn't be more proud of him! And I love him'"

"Darren that's…"

"And you know what makes me more anger? That we have only told to two persons. And none of those have congratulated us or something. And I'm trying, but I can't understand why Harry wants us to hide more time…"

"I understand him Darren. I'm sure our fans would support and love us. I'm crazy about the idea of going on the street holding your hand, going dinner and kissing you in front of thousands of cameras"

Darren squeezes Chris hand knowing that the sad part comes now.

"But the world is so cruel out there. Darren, you're now reaching the top of fame, and telling the world you're gay will close you a lot of doors"

"I don't care about fame, I care about you Chris! Why can Lea and Cory go by the hand in red carpets, and us only exchange looks?"

"Cause world isn't prepared for gays yet"

Darren looks at Chris with bright eyes "Let's change that then! Let's show the world that love is love, and that they are all a bunch of hypocrites! "

"I love you so much Darren. But think about it, would you risk your career for me?"

"Yes! Totally yes! Where I have to sign to go to a restaurant in a date with you? I prefer that, that a lot of movies taking me time of being with you"

Chris laughs and gives a little kiss to Darren. "I don't worth so much Dare"

"Yes…"

"Just let me talk. You, are going to reach the top. You're going to be the top. And I won't stop you. We're going to be together of course, but by now only for us. In some months we're going to tell to our families and friends. And next year ,that I'm sure that you will be in the top, to the world, okay?"

"You're going to reach the top with me honey"

"I hope so"

Darren looks to him with sad eyes. "I love you Chris. A lot. And I really appreciate what you're going to do for me."

"I know"

Darren makes a sigh. "You win. We're going to hide a little more. It isn't fair, but we'll do it. Just promise me one thing"

"Tell me"

"Sometime we'll think that it so much pressure to withstand. Sometime we'll want to break everything and leave it all behind us. But please, never leave me alone Chris. I need you"

"I will be with you until the end Darren. I don't need to promise that"

Chris rolls Darren and put himself above him. He gives a warm and long kiss to Darren. Then he starts to kiss Darren' cheek up to his earlobe. He gives a little bite in his ear and Darren makes a gasp. Chris smiles and starts to whisper in Darren' ear with seductive voice.

"You know what are we going to do now?"

"Call Harry and ask him to come to talk?"

"Cold Darren. So cold" He put his hands under Darren skirt and starts to caress his abs. "You and I we'll have wild sex right now. We're going to finish so dirty"

Darren pushes his hips against Chris ablaze about the idea, and ready to start but Chris hasn't finished talking.

"Then, I'm going to ask you if I can take a shower because I'm going to be so sweat and dirty. You're going to tell me yes, still without breath because I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll need a few days to recover, and then you'll follow me to the shower"

"Oh my God Chris…"

"In the shower, we'll going to have sex again. But this time you will be inside me. We're going to scream until the police come to shut us up" Chris looks funny to his boyfriend who's with the eyes closed holding his desires to take off Chris eyes. "Are you excited about the idea Darren? Do you want to feel me inside you?"

"Yes Chris… I need you, now!"

Now that Chris knows that he has Darren under control he says "Okay, and after shower we're going to call to our publicists and talk with them, right?"

Chris lows a hand and squeezes the lump that is going bigger and bigger in Darren's pants. Darren moans and says brokenly.

"Whatever you want Chris… I'm yours, totally yours. You command"

Chris squeezes his hand again and smile when he sees Darren pleasure face.

"Of course you're mine. And today I'll command. Are you sure you're ready for what I'm going to do to you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Darren and Chris are lying in Darren' bed. They had felt asleep between kisses after the shower. They are only wearing underpants and they still drenched.

Suddenly Chris' mobile sounds. Chris awakes and looks to Darren with a smile. He is tired. Chris tries to stretch an arm to catch the mobile, but Darren unconsciously squeezes him stronger between his arms. Chris smiles and tickles Darren. Darren makes a grimace and turn around trying to escape from his boyfriend, but now Chris doesn't want let him go and thrown over him to tickle him.

Darren tries to escape but finally between laughs give up.

"Okay, okay, okay! You win! Stop Chris! Please!"

Chris laughs and sits next to Darren. Darren looks Chris' body almost naked and wet.

"Beautiful"

"Did you like it?"

Darren smiles and feels like now is time to revenge for the tickles. "Did I like what?"

"Seriously Darren? We just had sex twice!"

"Oh… That? Yeah… it was okay. Thank you Chris"

Chris can't believe what he's saying. He looks to Darren stunned, but Darren seems like he is serious.

"Hmmm you're welcome… I guess…" He turns around and pulls the legs out of the bed. He is going to lift when Darren put his arms around him and gives him a big hug.

"Just was kidding. It was my little revenge for the tickles"

"Darren! You're so mean!"

Darren laughs and kisses Chris cheek. "And about what we did… It was the best hours on my life"

Chris smiles and says. "A pleasure. Literally"

"I didn't know that we could do these positions"

"Hahaha Advantages of dancers. And a lot of hours practicing _Single Ladies_"

"And about the shower? I think I'll never use my shampoo without turning on again"

"Now we both smell of vanilla. Lovely"

"I love it"

"Me too" Chris finally takes his phone and look at the message. Is a message from his publicist saying that Harry and her are coming together. "Oh my God! I really forgot about this"

"Why don't we do like we aren't in home?"

"Cause if they going to ask to some neighbor, I'm sure they had listened our screams"

"Your screams were like music to my ears Chris"

"And a trauma to our neighbors' ears"

"They don't appreciate good music"

Chris laughs and stands up. He takes Darren' shirt and throws it in the face. Darren lies again in the bed with his face covered by the shirt.

"C'mon Darren" Chris puts his pants on. "Wake up, they are coming"

"Just five minutes more. You really have exhausted me"

Chris shakes his head with a smile, and somebody touches the doorbell. He looks to Darren that makes like he is sleeping. He sighs and says.

"Okay. I go to open. But you dress up!"

Darren makes a little smile and says "Yes mum"

"Mum? You'll see how I'll punish you this night, _son_"

Chris goes open the door and make them pass to the living room while he goes to search Darren.

He founds him arranging his curls. He looks at him and whisper.

"They have arrived. And please don't kill Harry"

Darren looks at him with puzzled eyes.

"Why should I…?"

"Come on. They are waiting for us"

They arrive to his living room and see three persons in one of his sofas. The first is Harry with his calm look as always. Next to him there's a girl with short red hair and a warm smile in his face. He supposes that is Chris' publicist. She seems nice.

And finally next to her, there's another girl. The last girl he wanted to see. Mia.

"What is she doing here? Nobody called you Mia"

Harry stands up and says "I did"

"One more reason why should I be anger with you Harry"

Chris takes Darren hand and whispers to him.

"Honey calm down. Let's sit and talk with them, okay?"

They sit in the other sofa and Chris starts to talk.

"Well, Darren she is Haley and she's my publicist. I've already told her about our relationship and she doesn't have any problem with that"

She smiles and says with energetic and happy voice. "On the contrary! I'm so happy for you boys! Now I understand why Chris was always talking about you! Meanwhile you don't hurt Chris, I'm happy with this!"

Darren responses her with a big smile. "Thanks Haley! That's so sweet!" He turns to look with an accusing look to Harry. "It's nice to see somebody happy for us"

Harry is going to talk but Darren raises a hand to stop him.

"Chris and I we have talked and we will hide"

Darren sees a relief in Harry's eyes what makes he more anger.

"But not forever. Before Christmas we are going to tell to our closer friends and our families. And the day that we'll celebrate our second anniversary, the world will know it"

"But Darren that's in less than a year…"

"I know Harry. We have less than a year to start to prepare the world about my sexuality"

Mia makes an ironic laugh and Darren surrounds Chris shoulders with his arm. Like he wants to protect him.

"Any problem Mia?"

"Darren that's ridiculous… How will you tell the world about your sexuality if you even know it?"

"Really? Would a straight do this?" He approaches Chris to him and kiss him. He kisses him sweetly, with love. When he finishes he gives a little wink to Chris and Chris responses with a smile.

Darren looks to Mia with funny smile before speaking to Harry.

"Why did she come here Harry? She looks so uncomfortable with gay people"

"Darren, don't be a child… I called her because she wants to apologize for telling your secret…"

"We don't need her apology"

"And for telling you that your secret is safe between our three"

Mia nods his head looking the ground, like she couldn't handle seeing his ex with another. Chris feels bad for her. Chris holds Darren' hand and says.

"Thank you Mia. Darren and I appreciate your apologies"

Mia looks to him and makes an embarrassing smile. Haley starts to talk to Harry.

"So, this is all? Can we let our kids free by now?"

"Haley! I'm not your kid!"

"Please Chris! You know that I love to call you my little and sweetie kid!"

Darren looks at them with a funny smile. He feels like he's going to get along with her.

"No that isn't all, we still have an issue. Public events. I know that you guys want to go to events together, but we have to keep appearances in front of cameras"

"Okay, Chris and I won't go to events together. You happy?"

"But it would be better for you to keep going with Mia, Darren. To not create suspicions"

"That's stup…"

Chris stands up and says. "Can I talk with Darren a minute please? We're coming back together in a minute!" Before nobody can responses he takes Darren' hand.

They go to the kitchen and Chris starts to whispers to avoid being hear. "Let's do this Darren. We only have to hide for less than a year, and then we're going to be free to do whatever and wherever we want"

"But Mia hates us…"

"No she doesn't. How would you feel if you see me with another boy or girl after we broke up?"

Darren looks him funny. "A girl?"

"You think, that did she ever think that you would finish with a boy?"

"Right… I think that I would want to kill him or her"

Chris hugs him and Darren makes a sigh before saying.

"I'm behaving like a spoiled child, right?"

"No, you're behaving like the most amazing boyfriend of this world that would make anything for his boy. And I love it. But we have to think how Mia feels, okay? Now let's go to finish with this talk, I think we need another kisses and sex session"

"We totally need it!"

"I love you Criss"

"I love you too Colfer"

They come back to the living room and tell them that they are going to do everything they want. Darren forgives Mia (thanks to Chris) even he knows that he won't be comfortable with her again.

They finally finish. Everybody is satisfied with the results of the talk. They finally decided to hide until 3rd of March that is their second anniversary. But they two can tell to their family and friends whenever they want. Darren will go to most of events with Mia and she promise that she will do her best for helping them. Darren and Chris are very pleased with the results.

Chris stays in the sofa while Darren accompanies the others to the door. When he comes back Chris opens the arms and Darren thrown on him. Chris squeezes him and gives a little kiss to his forehead.

"It hadn't been so horrible, right Dare?"

"Nope… Thank you"

"For what?"

"For being with me"

"So I should thank you too"

"A pleasure. Now we have all the summer in front of us"

"I have a feeling that is going to be an amazing summer"

"As our fans say, a _crisscolfer_ summer"

"Perfect"

"But before… You know what you called me this morning Darren?"

Darren smiles and starts to stand up. "Hmmm… Mum?"

"And what did I tell you?" Chris starts to wake up too, and Darren starts to rush to his room.

"That I will have a punishment?"

"Oh yeah Darren… You've been a bad boy" Chris starts to run behind Darren and catch him in the door of the room. Darren laughs and Chris pushes him into the bed. Darren falls in the bed and Chris looks to him with a naughty smile. "Take your shirt off"

Darren obeys him and takes his shirt with a smile. Chris turn around and takes Darren' pink sunglasses. He throws it to him and says. "Now put them"

Darren obeys him again. Now Chris goes to the bed and put himself above him.

"I think you're ready for your punishment"


	4. Chapter 4

Chris takes a little girl to his guest room.

"Are you sure you want to sleep here Kristie? You can sleep with me if you want"

"Please Chris, I'm seven years old! I can sleep alone!"

Chris smiles and gives a little pinch in her cheek. "Oh, that's true! My little cousin is not little anymore! She's such a lady now!"

"Of course I am!" Says Kristie with frustrated voice. "Mom lets me go to bed at half past nine!"

"Wow! So, maybe that now you're such a mademoiselle…"

"Teenager!"

"Teenager? Really? I you aren't even ten years old!"

"You don't have to be ten for being a teenager"

Chris laughs at how grown is her little cousin. "Okay, okay! So, you know what does the teenagers don't have?"

"What?"

Chris takes the girl by the waist and takes her running to his living room. He throws her to the couch and starts to approach slowly.

"Teenagers, doesn't have… tickles!"

Chris starts to tickle the girl, while she's trying to escape with loud laughs. Suddenly someone rings the doorbell.

"Saved by the bell, baby!"

"Who's coming?"

"I thought that we would have fun with some girls?"

Kristie wakes up and yells excited "Is Ashley here?"

"And Lauren too!"

She runs to the door shouting their names while Chris opens the door. He doesn't have enough time to open the door at all, when the little girl throws into the girls arms.

"Hey Kristie! How are you?" Ashley asks hugging her tightly.

"I'm great! I'm going to sleep here today!"

"We know dear!" Lauren says with a smile. "Chris called us so we can have dinner together and have fun!"

"Aren't you going to sleep here?" says Kristie pouting.

"No honey, but we're going to have a lot of fun tonight! Right Lauren?"

"Sure Ashley! Hope your cousin will give us something to eat!"

Chris looks at the girls smiling. "Of course! What kind of host do you think I am? Pizzas are coming and we have provisions of diet coke and popcorn for all night!"

"Yay! That's our Chris!" Says Lauren with a smile.

They all go to the living room and Kristie sits between the two girls in the big couch while Chris goes to shelf full of movies.

"Which movie would you like to see tonight girls? Action? Romance? Cartoons?"

Kristie raises her arms and says shrilly. "I want to watch 'A Very Potter Musical'!"

"We saw it last time you were here!"

"But I want to see it again! Please!"

"What do you think girls?"

The two girls look at each other and then scream. "A Very Potter Musical marathon!"

"Alright girls! You command tonight" Chris nods and smiles funny. He looks at the girls and realizes that he wants to don't have secrets with the girls that he most trusts in the world. "Girls, you want me to call 'Harry' to join us? I'm pretty sure he'll love it!"

Kristie makes a little jump and goes to hug him. "Yes, yes, yes! I want to meet Darren!"

"Okay! Let's start!" He points at the girls and says with commanding voice. "Lauren; you prepare the popcorn! Ashley; you the diet coke! Kristie; you go and put your pajama on cause I know that you'll fall asleep! And I'm going to call Darren!"

After twenty minutes Chris, the girls and the food are ready. They are waiting for Darren before watching the musical. The girls are talking between them, while Chris is thinking if he is going to do things right. Before he might regret the doorbell rings. The girls don't realize it, but Chris goes running.

"I'm going!"

He opens the door and finds Darren with a big smile.

"Hel-" Before he can finish the word Darren takes his face between his hands and kisses him. Chris makes a little groan and responds the kiss soothingly. He listens the girls laughing in the living room and reluctantly separates his lips before he lose his control. "Well, hey Dare"

"Hello sweetheart. What are the plans for tonight?"

"You're going to meet my cousin Kristie…"

"The famous Kristie!"

"The same one" Chris laughs while Darren puts his arms around his waist. "And if you want… Only if you want! If you don't want you don't have to!"

"Hey, it's okay! Calm down! Tell me!"

"Maybe, we could confess what we have to the girls…"

"Sounds fantastic"

"You sure?"

Darren gives a little kiss to the tip of his nose and says. "More than sure. Let's go"

After the salutes and presenting the little girl to Darren they make the girls sit down. They put themselves in front of the girls and Darren makes a look of encouragement to Chris, before he starts to talk.

"Before starting our night, Darren and I want to tell you something" Chris takes a deep breath. "You girls, are the persons I love and trust more in this world, and I don't want to be secrets between us. Would you be able to keep my secret?"

The three girls nodded expectantly. They don't have any idea of what's going on there.

"You can't even tell it to your mom, okay Kristie?"

The little girl nods excited about the idea of sharing a secret like she was one of them.

"Okay. Girls, Darren and I" He takes Darren's hand, and Darren squeezes it. "We… we are boyfriends"

The girls look at them with amazed eyes, and like it was planned they all jump off the couch and go to hug them. They stay minutes like that, hugging and asking questions about their relationship. When the girls calm down they sit where they were before and Chris puts the musical on. He and Darren sit in the other couch cuddled with Chris face in Darren's chest while Darren gives little kisses in Chris hair.

Chris can't be happier. With the girls next to him, diet coke, a musical marathon and cuddled in the arms of his boyfriend.

When it's midnight, the little girl has fallen asleep in Ashley's arms, and the girls decide that is time to go. Chris takes Kristie to the bed, while Darren takes the girl to the door and says goodbye.

When the girls has gone, Darren goes to the girls bedroom and sees Chris giving a little kiss of goodnight.

Darren can feel his heart melting with the cuteness of the situation. Chris looks at him and makes a big smile. Darren responses at his smile and Chris takes his hand while he closes the door of the room.

"I hope that every time we talk about our relationship the people will react like this girls"

"Yeah… I'd love seeing that Kristie didn't feel weird about his cousin dating another boy"

"She's such a sweetheart"

"I know. She's been always my little cousin. I love her so much, but she's growing so fast"

"Growing? She's only seven, right?"

"Yes, but she thinks that she's already a teenager"

Darren laughs and looks to Chris nervously. "I-I should go. It's late… and…"

"You can stay if you want"

"Really?"

"Yeah… we've been together for almost a year and a half and we have never spent the night together…"

"But, I don't have anything here"

Chris blushes and looks to him with shameful eyes. "You can use one of my pajamas, and… and I have a toothbrush for you if you wanted to stay some night…"

Darren gives a little kiss to his boyfriend cheek and whispers in his ear. "Don't be ashamed. I have one waiting for you too in my flat"

"Let's go sleep. I'm exhausted right now, I'll clean all this mess tomorrow"

After a quick shower, Chris goes to the bedroom to find Darren with only his underpants wearing. Chris looks at his naked chest and bits his lips when he sees that Darren is holding the lube in one hand, and a condom in the other.

He wants to throw over him and do all the things that he has on his mind right now, but he feels so tired and Kristie is in the room next to them.

He lies next to him and takes the lube of his hand to put it on the nightstand.

"Not tonight Darren. We are going to be good boys tonight"

Darren pouts and says while he sits and put his arms around Chris's waist. "Why? I love your dark side Chris!"

Chris smiles and makes Darren lie while he put himself above him. "And I love your little devil inside you…"

Darren smiles and nibbles Chris's earlobe while he whispers "I love when you call me little devil"

"Cause you are, and about being nice this night is because we have Kristie in the room next to us and she could hear us"

"She is sleeping, and we can make no noise"

"We cannot no make noise Darren, and you know it"

"Okay, you're right… But we can be slightly quieter"

Chris gives a little kiss to Darren. "… and I'm exhausted"

"Okay, then. We won't have sex tonight"

Chris laughs and rolls to get next to him. Chris put his arm around Darren's waist while Darren caresses his cheek softly. They stay like that, looking at each other, with their foreheads against each other and smiling. Chris moves a little and gives a deep and soft kiss to Darren.

"Goodnight Darren"

"Goodnight babe"

"I love you honey"

"I love you, too"

Chris closes his eyes exhausted while Darren continues stroking his cheek and starts to sing "Not alone" almost in a whisper. Chris smiles and falls asleep feeling safe in Darren's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris feels a weight above him and a big burning in his shoulder. When he opens the eyes lazily he sees that Darren and him must have roll in the night and end up in that position. The burning in his shoulder is because Darren face is lying there and is rubbing him with the beard that is growing.

He smiles and takes his face between his hands. Darren makes a little groan without opening the eyes, until he feels Chris mouth in his. He feels that Chris's tongue is trying to enter in his mouth, but he feels so tired that he separates his lips.

They stay with their foreheads against each other smiling, until a few minutes later Darren finally opens the eyes. The first thing he sees is the blue eyes of his boyfriend.

He makes a big smile before give him a sweet and little kiss.

"Good morning sleeping beauty"

Darren makes a grunt and rolls to a side of the bed to can sleep more. Chris makes a sigh and rolls too to put himself on his back.

"Hey! It's time to wake up"

"Is Sunday… W-we can sleep all d-day…"

Chris starts to give him little kiss in his nape and begin to descend to his shoulders. "No *kiss* we *kiss* can *kiss* not *kiss"

Darren turns the face to the side where Chris is kissing him and says. "Okay. I'll wake up"

"Thanks" Chris wakes up and takes a towel from the wardrobe. "I'm going to have a shower. Can you please go and wake up Kristie?"

"Sure"

"And help her to dress up?"

"Whatever you want"

"Thanks honey" He gives a little kiss to his forehead and starts to go to the bathroom. When he is opening the door he listens Darren.

"Chris?"

"Huh?"

"I loved that your face was the first thing I saw in the morning"

"Me too. I think I could get used to it"

"Totally"

"I love you" And before Darren can response Chris enters to the bathroom.

Darren smiles and buries his head in the pillows. He pretends to sleep until his boyfriend get out of the shower and pulls him out on the bed. He is falling asleep when he listens light footsteps that are approaching to the bed. Is Chris done? Has he felt asleep so long time? But if he barely had closed his eyes! When he turns around he sees the little girl next to the nightstand.

"Good morning Kristie!"

"Morning Darren"

Darren looks to the girl puzzled while the girl is with something in his hands very focused. He can't see what is the girl holding, but before he can ask anything the girl looks at him with his innocent eyes and ask with soft voice.

"What is _lube_?"

Darren feels turn pale before starting to stutter. "Why… W-why are you asking this?"

"This was on the nightstand" The girl shows him the little bottle that is holding between her hands. The bottle that they forgot to hide last night. Darren doesn't have any idea of what to say.

"Well… I don't have any idea. Th-that is from your cousin. If you want, we can ask him when he is out of the shower" The little girl nods with a smile. Darren looks at her and starts to wake up. "C'mon beauty, if you aren't dressed when Chris come, he is going to kill me"

"He wouldn't do that" The girl accepts the hand that Darren is extending and they start to go to her room.

"Really? How are you so sure?"

"Because I saw how he looks at you. He loves you so much. And you love him too, right?"

Darren remains silent one second. Is the first time that somebody asks about his feelings about Chris. He stops in front of the door and the girl looks at him with curious eyes. "Yeah… I love him" He squats down to have the girl face at the same height. "I love him more than anything in the world, and I couldn't be happier to say that he is my boyfriend"

"I knew it!"

"You're a very smart girl" Darren laughs and stands up again. He takes a little bag with fairies, that he supposes is from the girl and takes out the clothes.

"But I don't understand… If you love him, why you keep it like a secret?"

"That's… That's difficult sweetie"

"But there are a lot of actors that love actresses and they tell it to everybody"

"That's the point" He helps the girl to put on the t-shirt. "Actors and actresses. The world isn't ready for actors loving other actors"

"But… that's stupid!"

"Sometimes the world is wrong"

"Yeah… I guess… But, just so you know, I will always love you two"

Darren can feel his eyes burning with the tears. "You're the sweetest girl I ever met. I'm so glad to have met you"

"Me too!"

"It's always nice to meet fairies"

The girl makes a little laugh ashamed. "I'm not a fairy"

"Oh, yes you are! You're beautiful like the fairies and you're magical too!"

"You're a liar!"

"No I'm not! I'm Harry Potter!" He takes the girl and put her in his shoulders. The girl laughs and put her hands in his curls. "And now, let's go to prepare the breakfast!" They go to the kitchen and Darren put the girl in the floor. "What do the fairies eat for breakfast?"

"Hmmm… crepes with chocolate?"

"Sound nice to me! Here we go!"

While Darren is collecting the ingredients Chris enters to the kitchen.

"Good morning beauties" He goes to the little girl and gives her a kiss in her head and then goes to Darren and gives him a little kiss in his mouth. "Has she been good?"

"Wonderful. She's a very clever girl" Chris smiles and looks at the girl who is entertained with a coloring book. "By the by, she has a question for you"

"Really? Okay" He goes and sits next to her. Darren tries not to laugh while he starts to prepare the crepes listening to them. "Darren told me you have a question for me Kristie"

"Yeah! What is lube?"

Darren escapes him a sound between laughter and cough. Chris looks at him with murder eyes.

"Where did you hear that honey?"

"I didn't hear anywhere. I found a bottle in your nightstand. Darren told me that is yours and that he didn't have any idea of what it was"

"Really? I'll explain it later to Darren what is. Well… Lube is a moisturizer that I put in before going to sleep, and that way I can sleep better"

"And can you buy me something? I can't sleep so well lately"

"No, I can't!" Chris says with pitched voice nervously. The girl looks at him strangely. "I can't buy you... because… it's only for adults"

"Okay" and luckily for Chris the girl returns to her reading.

Chris goes to Darren, who is putting the crepes in three plates, and gives him a pinch on the ass. Darren makes a little jump laughing and Chris hugs him when the girl looks at them. Darren still smiling while his boyfriend whispers in his ear.

"You're going to pay me for this"

"The lube wasn't mine"

"You take it out last night"

"Guilty"

"What I said" and he gives a little kiss in his cheek before taking the crepes and going to the table.

They had a very nice breakfast, talking and laughing a lot. When they finish Chris and Darren start to wash the dishes and the girl looks at them funny while they while they splashed each other.

While Chris takes a rag and dries Darren's face affectionately they listen to the girls saying to them.

"When I grow up, I want to have a relationship like yours"

The boys smile each other when they listen to the doorbell. The girl starts to run to the door shouting 'mummy'. Chris opens the door and the girl sets out to embrace her mother.

"Hi Chris! Did Kristie behave?"

"Totally! She…" Before Chris can finish the sentence the girl starts to talk.

"Look mummy! He is Darren!" The girl takes the hand of her mum and takes her to the boy.

Chris starts to talk nervously. "Yeah-yeah-yeah! He… He is my…"

"Darren is Chris's best friend" says the girl.

"It's nice to meet you Darren"

"Nice to meet you to Miss…"

"Call me Angie" She says with a smile. "Are you ready Kristie? I think that we have already bothered enough your cousin!" The girls go running to search her bag and when he returns give two kisses to the boys.

"Of course not! She's a sweetheart! She can come whenever she wants!"

"Thank you Chris! Nice to meet you Darren! Hope I see you again!"

"Me too Angie! Goodbye"

"Bye auntie! By Kristie!"

Before the door closes the little girl winks at them and Chris takes Darren hand. When they are finally alone Chris pushes Darren until they are against the wall and gives him a deep kiss.

When Chris separates Darren can barely breath and leans his head asking for more, but Chris only pushes his forehead against him.

"Our secret is safe"

"Totally. Your cousin is trustworthy"

"I love you _best friend"_

"I love you too" He gives a little kiss to Chris. "_Best friend"_


	6. Chapter 6

**I miss you xoxo- Darren**

**Dare… I've been out for only two days- Chris**

**You're right. The two looongest days of my life- Darren**

**OMG sometimes I can't believe you…- Chris**

**Are you shooting right now?- Darren**

**Nope. Why?- Chris**

Chris sighs and shakes his head with a smile. Sometimes he doesn't know why he is dating that guy. Well, he sure knows why. What he doesn't know is how Darren has chosen him between all the boys and girls dying to be with him all around the world.

He doesn't have enough time to put the phone in the nightstand in the hotel before it starts ringing. He makes a small laugh when he listen the ringtone.

"He can't be serious. He just can't" He tells to himself before picking up the phone.

"_Hello my love"_

"Darren, did you change my ringtone?"

"_Do you like it?"_

Chris can't see him, but he is sure that he's boyfriend is lying in the sofa with a huge grin in his face. Most probably, proud of himself. "Sure… I love listen your voice singing everytime…"

"_You are beautiful! You are gorgeous! You are my boyfriend and I love you very very much!"_

Chris laughs while Darren sings his new ringtone. "That doesn't even rhyme. But I have to say that the melody is beautiful, congrats"

"Thanks and _no, it doesn't. But I mean every word of the song. Aren't you proud of your boyfriend composer?_"

"I couldn't be prouder"

"_I know, I know… you don't have to praise me_"

Chris laughs again and throws himself to the bed. "I hate you so much. Can you remind me why are we together?"

"_You love me and because you love me"_

"No, I don't. You're a liar, sweetheart. I have something to confess to you Darren… I love with Blaine"

"_No!"_ Darren makes an offended face even he knows Chris can't see him. "_I knew that you were with me for my body"_

"And let's not forget your money"

"_I feel used. Maybe I'll start to gel my hair and that way you'll love me…_"

Chris sits and with wide eyes says quickly. "No! I love your curls! Your curls are you!"

Darren fakes a large and exasperated sigh. "_I know… but if you love Blaine… I don't think I can compete with him. He is too cute…"_

Chris makes a little smile and whispers seductively "Yeah, I love Blaine Devon Anderson. But you know what? I'll make you another confession"

Darren wakes from the sofa and goes to his bedroom. "_What?_"

"I'm in love with Darren Everett Criss"

"_Awww, and you say you can't be romantic. You're so cheesy my love_"

"It may be you baby, who makes me romantic…"

"_Maybe_" Darren chuckles while he grabs his suitcase and checks one last time that he has everything he needs. "_I think it's my natural charm_"

"I'm sure of that baby. So… when are you coming here? I know I told you that you couldn't miss me, but I kind of miss you too…"

"_Ha! I knew it_" Darren smiles triumphant. What he most like of his relationship with Chris it's that even through the phone and without seeing each other he knows for sure that Chris knows what faces he is doing. The same goes for him. He was pretty sure that Chris is rolling his (beautiful and delightful) eyes and trying not to smile. That smile that he always tried to hide even though it was the loveliest smile he has ever seen. And he doesn't think that because he is his boyfriend, he knows for sure that he is not the only one who thinks that, and someday he will convince him that he was perfect. Because he has the most perfect boyfriend in the world, right? "_I knew I wasn't weird!"_

"Yeah, yeah… Whatever"

"_I'll be there tomorrow morning. Right now I'm on my way to the airport_"

"Are you coming alone?"

"_Yes. Almost everybody is already there and the few ones who are left are going to come in two days because they are finishing some scenes here and we don't need them this weekend. But you know I can't stand one more day without you_"

"But are you sure?" Chris sounds concerned and Darren can't help but smile. "You know you aren't very fond of planes…"

"_I'll be okay. And, in the unlikely case I got dizzy I'm pretty sure somebody will be waiting for me in New York to cuddle and take care of me_"

"Sure you have. Drive safe, I'll see you tomorrow"

"_Can't wait. Love you Christopher_"

"Love you too Darren… Damn, why don't you have a longer and embarrassing name?"

"_Embarrassing? I think it's cute_"

"Oh, shut up and go before you lose your plane"

"_Okay, okay. Love you_" Darren makes a noisy kiss and hangs up the phone before Chris can answer the 'I love you'. But just a minute after he receives a text. He looks down at his phone and smiles. What has he done to be so lucky and have Chris?

**If you feel bad in the plane just call me. Your handsome boyfriend is waiting for you in New York. Love you more- Chris**

…

The night after Chris goes running to the door of the trailer at the third knock.

_Tock, tock, tock._

"Going, going!"

Chris opens the door of his trailer and finds one of the workers of the show.

"Hi Chris! Ryan wants to see all of you in the park in forty-five minutes, and we will shoot in about an hour"

"Okay Margaret! I'll be ready! Thanks!" Chris smiles and tries to close the door, but the short woman stop him.

"By the way, have you seen Darren? I thought he was in his own trailer but he is not there. Oh wait! Stupid me!" She hits her head lightly and takes out her phone from her pocket. "I'll try to call him!"

Chris' face freezes but doesn't open the mouth. He can only nod while the woman dials the number in her phone. She puts the phone against her ear and gives a little smile to Chris. Chris returns the smile while a phone starts to ring behind him.

He slowly turns around to watch the phone in the little couch and with a fake smile he turns around his head and says.

"Oh… I think that accidentally we had changed our phones before"

"Okay, so I'll call yours?"

"NO!" Margaret makes a little jump backwards at the sudden answer of the boy. "I mean… don't worry" Chris tries his best smile and the woman seems to relax. _Thanks god, I am an actor, cause I am a very bad liar. _"I'll call myself; you can go to say the hours to the rest of the cast. Thank you again."

Before the woman can answer again Chris shuts the door in front of her and quickly goes to the bathroom.

When he arrives he finds Darren against the sink trying not to fall because of the laughing. Chris looks at him with wide eyes and his hands in his hips.

"What are you laughing at?"

"C-C'mon Chris, that w-was funny!"

"No it was not! When she said that she was calling you I got so pale that I become transparent!"

Darren this time falls in the floor laughing. Chris looks at him with his mouth open until Darren composes himself. He sits in cross-legged and wipes a tear that had felt because of the laughter. When he finally calms down he wakes from the floor and goes to Chris.

Chris tries to pull away but the other boy spins him around so he is against the sink. He puts his arms around Chris's waist and presses a light kiss in the tip of his nose.

"Why you worry so much, baby? She doesn't have any idea of what's going on"

"I know… it's just" Chris looks at his eyes and Darren feels his own heart falling on the floor when he sees the sadness in the blue eyes. He hates seeing him sad, and he hates eve more when he is the cause of that. He gives a little kiss in his lips and the other boy sighs and finishes talking with a whisper, sounding like he is ashamed of what he's going to say. "I know it sounds stupid, but it was funnier when we only were you and me"

"We still are you and me. And what do you mean by it's not funny? You don't want _us?_"

"No! Of course I want us!" Chris wraps his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "_Us _is the best thing that ever happened to me. Who would have told to that weird boy in high school that he would finish with one of the sexiest man on earth who casually is as freak as him?"

"I don't know. I always thought that I would finish alone"

"I was talking about me! And let me finish talking! You always stop me when I express my feelings!"

Darren laughs and puts his head in Chris's shoulder. He gives a little kiss in the exposed skin between his shoulder and neck. Chris smiles and caresses the little curls on his neck. "What I wanted to say is that now we are obligated to hide. Before it was because we wanted, but now, our own relationship is in hands of other persons. And we can't even tell it to the persons we work with"

"I'm sorry Chris"

"For what?"

"I'm sorry because you could be holding hands with a gorgeous man in front of the cameras and not run everytime a person appears in the street and we are walking together. I'm sorry because you deserve all the happiness in the world and you can't even go by the hand of your boyfriend in the street. I'm sorry for being such an asshole and selfish for keeping you with me"

"What? Are you serious?" Chris takes Darren's face between his hands and makes him look into his eyes. "Right now it could appear George Clooney on that door with only a boxers and tell me he had discovered he was gay and he was in love with me that I'd shut the door in his face. I love you Darren, and we'll get through this. I promise you one day we'll go so much by the hand together that the world will get tired of us and our stupid grins when we are together. Between, we only have to wait until our second anniversary. And that's next year"

"I have a surprise for you for our year and a half anniversary" Chris feels like he is going to melt in the sudden change in the hazel eyes. From sadness to hope.

"So do I" He finally presses his lips against Darren's and the older boy looks to relax at the contact. Chris smiles in the kiss and separates their lips to whisper. "We still have thirty minutes. You wanna take a shower with me or you want to go back to your trailer?"

"I can't believe you just asked that Colfer"

"So, I take that at as a…"

Chris can't finish the sentence because Darren kisses him more fiercely while he starts unbuttoning his shirt "Totally. But it has to be very quick cause I have to gel all this wild curls" Chris pouts a little and Darren laughs while he finishes unbuttoning his shirt. "What's wrong?"

"I love your curls"

"I know" Darren presses a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Do you want to gel them?"

Chris pouty face disappears and appears a bright smile that makes Darren smile too. "I'd love too. Even I feel like I'm killing puppies when I do"

Darren laughs and finishes undressing his boyfriend and starts to undress himself. He gives a little kiss in Chris's nose and starts the water of the shower. "And I thought Kurt was the drama queen. Now c'mon, we don't have so much time".

…

Thirty minutes after the two boys are with their respective Kurt's and Blaine's outfits and ready to go out.

"I guess is surer if you go out first and in a few minutes I'll come" Chris whispers with a sad smile while he finishes to fix his boyfriend's hair.

"Okay" Darren leans and give a sweet kiss in Chris's lips. Chris responses at the kiss but after a few seconds he pulls away.

"C'mon. We are going to be late and people will suspect"

"I love you"

"I love you too. See you in a few minutes Anderson"

"Can't wait Hummel"

…

"Chris, you are late"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Ryan. I've had a last minute call"

"Okay, I hope everything is okay"

"Yes, yes don't worry" Chris smiles while he goes to take a seat next to Lea. Lea gives him a quick hug while Cory is talking with Darren. Darren is so immersed in the conversation that he doesn't realize that Chris has arrived.

Ryan looks at the four boys sitting in the bench and then takes a look around the park. When he turns around a lot of fans start to scream and the four boys look at that direction and wave their hands. The screams go louder and Ryan can see some flashes. When he turns again to start talking to the boys Cory has moved next to Lea and Darren is staring at Chris. Rather, Darren is _eating _Chris with his eyes, and when the other boy finally looks at Darren, Darren grins and makes a wink to Chris. The other boy blushes a little and look at him with only adoration in his eyes. _Weird, maybe they already are in their characters. _

"Okay guys!" Ryan claps his hands to draw attention to the boys. "As you all know we want to have the scenes in New York of the four first episodes filmed before we start the new season on TV. So today we'll film the part in the episode four where everything with Blaine and Rachel is discovered, okay?"

They all nod sadly. None of them want to make their characters break, and more than that, they don't want to see the others cry. "We are going to film the part where you walk talking and the part of _Don't speak _that we need in the park. You all know your part, right?" Ryan doesn't let them answer and finish talking. "Now you have fifteen minutes, while the team gets ready everything, to practice with you partners your part! Let's do this!"

All the team around them claps their hands and goes back to their work. The four boys wake up and Lea and Cory go to a bench to practice their part while Chris and Darren decide to practice it while they walk a little. Even they know they won't do it. They never practice together. They learn their part and when the cameras are on they just do it. It goes very fluid when it comes to be their scenes.

They have to keep their distances because they are surrounded by fans, but that don't stop the grins in their faces. They spend a few minutes walking without saying anything, in a nice and comfortable silence, enjoying their proximity until Darren speaks.

"You look so great on that red pants, babe"

Chris blushes and Darren's smile grew. It feels so nice after almost one year and a half can make him blush like in their first date. "Thanks…"

"I wish so bad to hold your hand right now"

"I'd love that too. But we can't, and you know it" Darren pouts and Chris shakes his head with a giggle. "But tonight I'll recompense you"

"Really? How's that?"

"Well…" Chris turns around without stopping to walk and looks to Darren with seductive eyes. "When we are back at the hotel, you'll go to your room and I'll go to mine"

"Okay…?" Darren doesn't understand where the recompense is there. It felt more like a punishment.

"And after ten minutes, when everybody else is in their room you'll sneak out of yours and come to mine"

"I start to like this"

"And when you come to my room, I'll already have prepared the tub with _hot _water. Very, very _hot" _Chris remarks this last word causing Darren to make a little moan and start to walk funnily. Chris laughs and Darren's face turns red. "And with a lot of bubbles, candles and champagne"

"Sounds like a plan"

"It's a date Criss"

"Deal" The both of them smile but before they can start to speak again they hear that everybody is calling them because they are about to start filming.

"I think it's time for your boy Blaine to break my boy's heart"

Darren pout appear again and with a childish voice says. "I don't want to do that"

"You cheated on me"

Darren face turns very serious and says with a sad smile "I would never do that, you know it right?"

"I'm sure of it" He turns around to ensure that nobody is looking and strokes the other man cheek. "Now, let's go and try not to cry so much"

…

Several hours later, Darren is in front of Chris's hotel door knocking lightly so nobody discovers them. After a few seconds the door is opened, and Chris smiles when he sees Darren in just a pajama and with a simple rose in his hand.

"Surprise!"

Chris laughs and takes the rose in one hand, and Darren's hand in the other. "Awww, how sweet. But I'm confused, are you going to break up with me or something?"

Darren pulls Chris closer and closes the door behind them. "Yeah, Chris, I didn't know how to tell you this but this two days without you I felt lonely and I started talking with a tower on Facebook and he asked me to go, and all happened so fast… But it was magical, just like a Disney movie"

Chris put his hands against his chest, just above his heart and says with an offended voice. "How bad of you, I think I'll go to the tub by myself to have fun. If you excuse me and my broken heart, you should go"

Darren laughs and put his hands against the other boy's hips and pulls him so close that there's no space between them. He throws the rose to the bed. He then lifts up his boyfriend and they both laugh when they almost fall, but Chris quickly put his arms around the other boy's neck and his legs around the waist.

Darren starts to walk to the bathroom while Chris strokes his curls sweetly. When they arrive at the bathroom they don't even need to put the lights on, because everything is lighted with candles.

Finally Chris puts himself in the floor and walks where the champagne is and grabs two cups. He fills them and goes back where Darren is looking at the tub with hungry eyes. He offers a cup to Darren.

"Do you wanna do a toast?"

"For what?"

"For you and your new amazing life with your lovely tower, cause after tonight you are going to live with him"

"Well, he is nice but I prefer the amazing sex life I have with you"

"Oh, so you are with me for the sex?"

Darren smiles and presses their foreheads together. "Ummm, no?"

"You're awful. For this, tonight you don't have anything"

"You want it more than me, and you know it Chris"

"Oh my god, shut up and kiss me"


End file.
